community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
North Cafeteria
The cafeteria is the main dining hall for the students and faculty of Greendale Community College. The study group regularly gathers here for lunch along with the other students. It is officially called the North Cafeteria after Admiral William North and is located on campus in the western portion of the east hall. It is a large facility equipped with enough tables and chairs for over a hundred students. The dining area is situated in front of two large walls of windows that give a nice view of the campus. It has a cafeteria staff, a sandwich shop, and connects directly to the student lounge. The cafeteria's first appearance was in the premiere episode of Season One and has been featured in almost every episode since then. Notable appearances Season One *Pilot: After purchasing his lunch, Jeff introduces himself to Britta and invites her to join his study group. Pierce is also seen having trouble putting a hot dog in a bun and Jeff later annoys a member of the cafeteria staff. *"The Politics of Human Sexuality": The STD Fair is held in the cafeteria. *"The Art of Discourse": Three annoying teenagers start a food fight in the cafeteria. *"Modern Warfare": During a reprieve from the Paintball Assassination game being played on campus, the remaining study group participants Shirley, Jeff, Britta and Abed set up camp for the night in the deserted cafeteria. *"Pascal's Triangle Revisited": The annual Transfer Dance Formal (later shortened to just "Tranny Dance") celebrating the students moving on to real colleges is held in the cafeteria. A Transfer Queen competition leads to a declaration of love, a fight between Chang and Duncan with men in dalmatian outfits trying to pull them apart. Season Two *"Aerodynamics of Gender": Abed starts to abuses his powers of observation and notices when eating lunch in the cafeteria that he has alienated himself from the rest of the student body. *"A Fistful of Paintballs": During the sequel to last year's paintball competition, Pierce creates a haven in the cafeteria and student lounge he dubs "Fort Hawthorne'" Later, the study group confronts Pierce over his treacherous actions and a four way duel ends up taking place between Annie and Pierce and Jeff and The Black Rider. Season Three *"Biology 101": Jeff has a musical daydream about the upcoming semester which culminates in a showstopping number in the cafeteria. *"Pillows and Blankets": The final battle between Abed's Pillow fort followers and Troy's Blanket fort denizens is held in the cafeteria. *"Course Listing Unavailable": A Star-Burns memorial service is held in the cafeteria that ends up becoming a riot that destroys the new Subway franchise. *"First Chang Dynasty": Chang's birthday party is held in the cafeteria. Season Four *"History 101": The cafeteria is turned into the setting of The Hunger Deans, a competition for a seat in the coveted "History of Ice Cream" class. *"Economics of Marine Biology": The Dean throws a huge party in the cafeteria to recruit a wealthy new student named Archie DeCoste. Season Six * "Ladders": The cafeteria's ceiling collapses under the weight of 40 years worth of roof frisbees, necessitating the addition of load-bearing columns. Design Cafeteria entranceway.png Cafeteria view 1.png Greendale cafeteria.png Although its main function is to provide food services, it has also been utilized for other activities such as a showroom for fairs , an auditorium for student performances , and as a place to hold school dances . "Hot & Brown" was a popular coffee shop once located inside the cafeteria until Chang accidentally burned it down in . It was later replaced by a Subway franchise which was in turn replaced with Shirley's Sandwiches . It also has an entrance to the student lounge and the school store "Pencils and Such". In the 2015 semester, the cafeteria's ceiling collapsed and the cafeteria was redesigned to include load bearing columns when the roof was repaired . Cafeteria staff The Greendale cafeteria has employed a number of workers, a few of which are familiar faces at the school. Cafeteria_lady.jpg| Cafeteria lady During Jeff's first week, he approached Britta in the cafeteria to flirt. After she blew him off, the cafeteria lady walked up, and he joked that he thought she was his cosmic mentor because he was conditioned by television to think that all African American women over fifty are cosmic mentors. She then asked him if he was conditioned to pay for his lunch. First appearance: "Pilot" Portrayed by: Patricia Belcher Cafeteria_server.png| Lunch Lady This cafeteria server was called a deaf mute by Pierce for not responding to him after he asked her about Chicken Fingers. It turns out she just had throat surgery and couldn't speak. After Star-Burns was fired as fry cook she posts a help wanted sign that is immediately taken down by Shirley. In Season Two, she denies Jeff a helping of macaroni and cheese because of how he treated Britta at the Tranny Dance. First appearance: "Contemporary American Poultry" Portrayed by: Sarah Van Horn Cafeteria_fry_cook_Starburns.png| Star-Burns Position: Fry cook (fired) Star-Burns was the cafeteria fry cook and abused his position by making sure only a select few got the coveted chicken fingers. Jeff and the study group got him fired and replaced him with Abed who becomes corrupted. Star-Burns later gives Jeff a key which grants him access to destroy the deep fat fryer. First appearance: "Spanish 101" (as student), "Contemporary American Poultry" (as fry cook) Portrayed by: Dino Stamatopoulos Cafeteria_manager.png| Food Service Manager The Food service manager was forced to fire Star-Burns when a story by the school newspaper showed him abusing his power as fry cook. He then interviewed several candidates for the position and was greatly impressed with Abed Nadir's resume. Troy's interview disturbed him, however, as he showed up in costume dressed like a pharaoh. First appearance: "Contemporary American Poultry" Portrayed by: Tom Lent Cafeteria_fry cook Abed.png| Abed Nadir Position: Fry cook (quit) After seeing how Star-Burns the fry cook was skimming chicken fingers for his friends, Jeff got him fired and replaced him with Abed. This leads to Abed creating an elaborate mafia style distribution network with him at the head of the organization, currying favors from the student body in exchange for chicken fingers. After Jeff convinces him he went too far, he quits. First appearance: "Pilot" (as student), "Contemporary American Poultry" (as fry cook) Portrayed by: Danny Pudi Garrett as fry cook.png| Garrett Position: Fry Cook Garrett is hired to replace Abed when he quits. He is shown taking a bribe from Leonard in the form of a bag of goldfish for a share of Chicken Fingers. First appearance: "Social Psychology" Portrayed by: Erik Charles Nielson Cafeteria cashier.png| Cafeteria cashier This cashier noticed Leonard stealing cookies and demanded he pay for it. First appearance: "Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples" Portrayed by: Katie Locke O'Brien Category:Places Category:On campus location